


Picking up the pieces

by Bullwinkle12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Murder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadness, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullwinkle12/pseuds/Bullwinkle12
Summary: As team 7 goes on a mission, they are required to leave Naruto behind, which confuses them but they go anyway. Naruto is wrongfully accused of committing a crime and the council going against Tsunade is publically beat a punishment that had been banned for a long time. When team 7 returns they find Naruto they are confused and worried. They are then ordered by Tsunade to take him away for Konoha so he can be safe.Narusasu: I don’t particularly ship Narusasu, but it’s the main ship for this story. DON’T LIKE DON’T READ





	Picking up the pieces

Naruto sit in a cold dark cell. “Get up demon, your punishment awaits,” Sneered a guard. Naruto got up without hesitation. He was ready for them to kill him, he couldn’t take the betrayal anymore. The guards were stopped my Tsunade who still had things to tell Naruto.   
“Naruto, I- I’m sorry that I failed you, and you need to know that I don’t want-” She was cut off by the blonde.   
“It’s not you're fault Granny Tsunade, don’t worry,” He said trying his best to give her a smile. She knew Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were going to arrive soon. She knew they could help him and get him to safety. As they brought Naruto out there were people who were booing at him, some were calling him names, and the rest of them were silently pleading that the Hokage was right. That team seven would arrive and get Naruto to safety. Naruto was put in chains. The citizens who hated Naruto began their relentless torture against Naruto. 

Kakashi  
When we arrived back, It was louder than usual. We began to make out way to Tsunade’s office to give her out report when we saw Naruto, chained up and being beat to death by the villagers. Team 7 was stunned to see such horrible practices being put into effect. Once they stopped their relentless attack on Naruto everyone cleared out. He had bruises starting to form, there were cuts everywhere. Sakura, Tsunade, Sasuke and I were left. As well as Iruka. “Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Take Naruto out of here!” Said Tsunade. “I’ll find you and explain later, but please get him out, try to get to Suna as fast as possible,” Tsunade said. There was a note of urgency in her voice. We headed off.

No pov  
Naruto groaned as he began to wake up. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke decided to stop once they got far from Konoha. They were about seven miles from Suna. It took them about three days, and Naruto wasn’t getting any better. Kakashi checked on Naruto. Naruto’s condition wasn’t good. He had many broken bones, Kakashi could tell that much. Something flew at them. After the panic Kakashi saw it was a kunai knife.   
“Sasuke get Naruto out of here! Sakura and I will stay back and cover you!” Sasuke picked up Naruto and ran for Suna. He didn’t have time to waste. Once he finally reached Suna, the guards and Gaara were standing at the entrance.   
“Uchiha mind telling me why I have orders to not let you in?” Gaara asked. Sasuke looked on the verge of passing out from running so much. Not to mention being deprived of sleep. He was breathing heavily.   
“Take a look at Naruto and tell me you won’t let us in,” Once Gaara saw the state Naruto was in, he gasped in surprise. ‘What the hell happened?’ was what went through his mind.   
“What happened?” Gaara said as he let Sasuke through the entrance.   
“Konoha is what happened, they waited till Kakashi, Sakura and I went on a mission. They told Naruto he wasn’t aloud to come...When we got back, we found him like this, I believe that his condition has worsened,” Sasuke said. He didn’t want to see his best friend like that. His friend’s blue eyes pleading for help. Pleading Sasuke to save him. Gaara walked Sasuke to the hospital. Getting two medical ninja’s attention to take care of Sasuke and getting a few others to take Naruto. Sasuke demanded to stay with Naruto though. “He’s been left alone long enough, I’m staying,” he said to Gaara, who let him stay. It was true, Naruto had been alone long enough. Gaara was going to tell Sasuke that Naruto wasn’t alone, but he thought against it seeing as the the dark haired ninja looked terrified to leave him alone. Gaara understood this. As the medics worked on Naruto, Sasuke told Gaara the entire story. “Lord Gaara,” said one of the medics getting Gaara’s attention.   
“What’s Naruto’s condition?” Gaara asked noticing the look on the medic’s face.   
“Not good, I’m afraid lord Gaara,” Said the medic. Gaara sighed. Then Kakashi and Sakura walked in. “How’s Naruto? where is he? What’s his condition?” Sakura and Kakashi asked the second they saw Gaara and Sasuke.   
“Not good I’m afraid…” Sasuke said softly. “Kakashi-sensei have you heard from Lady Tsunade?” Sasuke asked.   
“Not yet, but I’m sure I will soo-” Kakashi was cut off by a weight on his shoulder. There was a hawk with a piece of paper attached to its leg. He read the note. It was from Tsunade. “She says that a lot of the people still on Naruto’s side are being imprisoned, and that hopefully she’ll be here soon” he gasped out. Sasuke got up real fast. He swayed for a minute and then steadied himself. Sakura looked at him.   
“Damn it! Why is it always Naruto!” He yelled, with that he stormed off.   
“I’ll go look for him,” Sakura said. Leaving Gaara and Kakashi to talk.   
“How bad is he?” Kakashi asked. Gaara lead him to Naruto. He was pale and had bruises. He was bandaged from head to toe. Kakashi sighed. ‘What the hell did he do to deserve this?” He thought to himself. 

Sakura and Sasuke  
“Sasuke wait!” Sakura yelled to the dark haired boy in front of her. Sasuke stopped.   
“What Sakura,” he said rather rudely. Sakura paid no mind to it as she knew he was upset about Naruto’s condition.   
“I think you should come back, Naruto needs us right now,” Sasuke turned around. Sakura flinched. The usually emotionless, carefree ninja had tears in his eyes. “Sasuke…” She whispered.   
“Sakura...I need to tell you something,” he said. Sakura nodded for him to continue. “Sakura...I love Naruto…” He said, she gasped. Sakura was surprised at this.   
“I shouldn’t have said that…” Sasuke said softly, he turned around and walked back to Naruto.   
Sakura followed him back silently. Gaara and Kakashi could feel the tension between Sakura and Sasuke the second they walked in. Sasuke talked to Gaara and Kakashi about Naruto and Sakura sat down...trying to get her head around what Sasuke told her. Sasuke went into Naruto’s room and looked at him. It took him awhile to realize his love for the blonde. But now he realized. “Naruto,” He whispered his name. As if the blonde was listening he cracked open an eye.   
“Sasuke..” Naruto rasped out. Sasuke jumped, not realizing he was awake.   
“You're awake,” Sasuke stated. Naruto’s eyes held pain, guilt, and sadness. It was almost as if Naruto knew the hassle he caused everyone. Naruto looked down.  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. Sasuke gaped at him.  
“Sorry? For what?” Sasuke asked.   
“For causing trouble...for being a burden…” Sasuke looked incredulous.   
“Naruto-” Said blonde cut him off.   
“Don’t Sasuke…it’s true...I’m nothing but a burden...a demon...a monster,” Naruto whispered the last two parts.   
“No you're not,” Came another voice. Gaara was standing in the doorway and Kakashi was resting up against the wall. Naruto continued to look down.   
“Naruto tell us what happened,” Naruto looked at Kakashi. There was a hint of fear in his eyes. He took a deep breath.   
“I-I was trying to help out a little girl...she was being bullied…her parents found us….just as I was helping her up...and they thought I did it...they- they blamed me…” Naruto said, he looked down once again. Sasuke’s eyes hardened. ‘How dare those damn villagers!’ he thought. “S-so they threw me in jail…” Naruto paused. “Why didn’t you just let me die?” He said softly. Sasuke’s eyes softened and Kakashi and Gaara’s eyes widened. Sakura chose that moment to walk in. She heard what Naruto had said. “I will always be a nothing...and besides if I was dead...everyone would be better off…” The sad blonde said. There were tears falling, he still had his head down. Sasuke did the unimaginable at that moment. He walked closer to the blonde and pulled him into a hug.   
“No one would be better off without you,” Sasuke said. He could feel Naruto trembling with sobs under his arms. “We need you Naruto...I need you,” The last part was whispered so that no one but Naruto could hear.   
“Naruto, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be who I am today without you,” Gaara spoke softly. “Naruto you saved me from myself, helped me see the good in the world,” He continued. Naruto shook his head.   
“Naruto…”Sakura stated softly. “I’m sorry for all those mean things I said and did to you,” She said quietly. Naruto again shook his head. He began to breathe heavier. 

Sasuke  
Naruto continued to shake his head. His breathing was erratic and his heart was beating really fast. “Naruto calm down,” I said to him quietly. Naruto though was not calming down in the slightest. He was beginning to hyperventilate. “Naruto listen to me, you're okay now, just focus on my voice,” Naruto got up real fast after pulling himself out of my grip. He stood still for a second. Then darted out of the room. Gaara, Kakashi, Sakura, and I ran after him. “Naruto wait!” Gaara yelled.   
“Naruto wait!” I ran ahead of everyone, desperate to get to Naruto before he got hurt. When I finally caught up to him I practically tackled him. It was the only way I knew to get him to stop.   
Everyone else caught up to us. 

None  
‘I’ve caused so much trouble for everyone...I don’t deserve to have the few friends that I do. I’m a demon...a monster.’  
‘You're right, you are a demon and a monster,’ Naruto couldn’t get rid of the voices in his head.   
‘Just die, everyone will be better off without you, no one wants a monster!’ The voice in his head screamed.   
“SHUT UP!” he yelled out loud by accident, acquiring some very confused looks from his friends. The voices in his head however were as loud as ever, driving him to madness. “Sasuke, just let me go,” Naruto stated harshly. Sasuke’s grip only got tighter.   
“I’m not going to do that Naruto,” Sasuke said. Naruto stopped fighting against Sasuke’s grip. He stopped moving all together. He looked down, everyone saw the flash of pain and guilt in his dull saddened eyes.   
“Let’s get you back…” Sasuke said. Naruto didn’t fight it as Sasuke picked him up. It was almost as if Naruto was an empty shell. Then Lady Tsunade arrived, along with Iruka.   
“How is he?” They said in unison.   
“Not well I’m afraid..” Gaara said. His voice showed he didn’t care, but his expression showed otherwise. Gaara led them to Naruto’s room. Where they saw Sakura sitting in a chair, Kakashi leaning up against the wall, and Sasuke was sitting in a chair right by Naruto’s bed. Tsunade walked over to Naruto who was chatting lightly with Sasuke.   
“How are you feeling Naruto?” Tsunade asked. Naruto didn’t answer her. Tsunade sighed, she used her medical ninjutsu to look over his wounds and heal the remainder of them. Once Iruka and Tsunade were settled in, they talked about what they would do next. Gaara was going to send out some of his men to release the captured members of Konoha. Naruto was going to be under constant surveillance, because they were afraid that he might try suicide. Sasuke and Naruto were becoming more close than ever. They decided it best for everyone to stay in Suna until this all was fixed. Everyone had to constantly reassure Naruto that he was not a demon or a monster. His mental health was slowly getting better, as were his physical wounds. With Suna’s strength they got back everyone who was on Naruto’s side and were slowly taking back Konoha. This was it, the battle of Suna and Konoha. When Naruto saw how beat up everyone was after they all were brought to Suna, he took a turn for the worst. He believed that since they were captured because they were on his side that he was in turn responsible for it.   
“Naruto its really not you're fault..” Tsunade tried to reason with the blonde. However said blonde was not listening.   
“It is though! They were captured because they were on my side...because they were my friends...Well, if people are going to get hurt because of me...I don’t want any friends,” And with that Naruto left, leaving Gaara, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Iruka stunned. Sasuke and Sakura were talking. Sakura had accepted the fact that Sasuke was in love with Naruto. Also Sasuke confessed to Naruto. The blonde was shocked but he told the dark haired Uchiha his feelings too. Sasuke and Naruto’s love was beginning to blossom. Sasuke and Sakura were making light conversation when they noticed said blonde storming out.   
“Naruto where are you going?” Sasuke asked.Naruto didn’t stop for him. Sakura said that it was ok if he left for Naruto. Sasuke got up and followed Naruto. “Naruto wait!” Naruto stopped suddenly.   
“What Sasuke?” he asked, there was a hint of anger and...sadness? In his voice.   
“Where are you going?” Sasuke asked now that he had the blonde’s attention.   
“Away.” Was the only thing the blonde said before walking again. Sasuke followed him.   
“Why?” Sasuke asked.   
“Because Sasuke I’m the main cause for trouble...I have done nothing but cause trouble for everyone. I’m a freaking monster for christs sake. I’m a burden because I can’t control the beast inside of me. Sasuke...I don’t deserve to have friends..I don’t deserve to be alive,” Naruto said leaving a stunned Sasuke in his wake. Sasuke quickly recovered from his surprisement and followed after the blonde who was quite ahead of him. Sasuke quietly follow the blonde. Once they got to the place they were staying while they were seeking shelter in Suna. Naruto collapsed on his bed. Little did he know a certain dark haired Uchiha was watching him. The overhyped blonde began to cry. He hated how people were getting hurt because of him...because of Kyuubi. Sasuke watched it as the blonds shoulders shook with heavy sobs. Sasuke debated whether to comfort him or not. He began to walk over to Naruto. Sasuke sat on the edge of Naruto’s bed.   
“Naruto…” The Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked up. His eyes were red and puffy, and they had no life in them.   
“I can’t do this anymore Sasuke...I can’t stand being the cause of other people’s pain,” Naruto said, all the liveliness that used to be in his voice was now gone. The blonde began to cry again, leaning into Sasuke’s shoulder.   
“Shhh, Its ok...no one blames you,” Sasuke said hoping that it would help his lover feel better. Naruto continued to cry on Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blondes shoulder.   
“I just want to die...If I wasn’t here no one would be getting hurt..” The broken blonde said softly. This alarmed the concerned dark haired Uchiha.   
“Naruto..don’t say that,” Sasuke said softly, concern laced in his voice.   
“It’s true though...I hate being the cause of other's pain,” He said softly. Sasuke’s eyes softened.   
“I know, but damnit Naruto...I can’t lose you,” Sasuke said reaching over and gently caressing Naruto’s cheek. The blonde leaned into the touch. “Damnit, what have you done to me?” Sasuke asked in a joking manner trying to get the blonde to smile. He was successful. Naruto gave him a small smile and chuckled a bit. “I love you,”   
“I love you too,” Naruto whispered back. Sasuke carefully moved so that they were lying comfortably on each other. Naruto was lying on Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Naruto. 

Sasuke  
I wrapped my arms around Naruto’s chest. Slowly but surely his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. I could feel the calming reassuring beat of his heart. I was glad that we were accepted. It took Sakura awhile but she came around. Kakashi was a little shocked, but all in all everyone accepted us. I felt happy for once. I smiled looking at Naruto. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I fell asleep, knowing that Naruto was safe in my arms. 

Naruto  
“Kit, That boy really does care about you,” Kyuubi said.   
“I know, I’m just afraid he cares too much…” I said.   
“No one can care too much,” Kyuubi replied. Sighing I walked closer to the cage, gently petting Kyuubi’s soft fur. “Just remember kit, I’m here for you,”   
“I know Kurama, I know,” I said softly. 

When I woke up, I felt someone under me. I was wrapped in sasuke’s arms. I once again laid my head against his chest. Listening to the calming rhythm of his heartbeat. I laid there for awhile until I felt him begin to wake up. I went to move so he could get up, but his grip tightened. “Just stay here a little longer,” He whispered. I gave him a soft smile and nodded.   
“Okay,” I said simply. We laid in each others arms for a while. Then Kakashi-sensei came in.   
“Come on guys we have a meeting we need to attend to,” he said. Sasuke and I got up and followed him to the Kazekage’s tower. I looked around, all my friends were there, as well as Gaara and his siblings.   
“Alright now that everyone is here, let’s get started,” Tsunade said. “We need to figure out a way to take back Konoha,” She continued.   
“Yes but how can we do that?” Sakura asked.   
“We’re not sure,” Kakashi piped in. Everyone started to talk at the same time, it began to get louder. They all began to argue. I just couldn’t handle all this stress.   
“Everyone shut up!” I yelled. It was silent and all heads turned to me. “We can’t be arguing at a time like this!”   
“Naruto’s right...we can’t fight amongst ourselves,” Gaara said. Naruto looked to Gaara giving him a silent ‘thank you’. Gaara nodded and continued. “I can send some more of my people out to help, we will gladly fight alongside you,” He finished. Tsunade nodded.   
“No,” I said. All heads once again turned towards me. “I refuse to let anyone else get hurt,” I stated as I saw all the confused glares. 

None  
Naruto had a sad look in his eyes. He looked as if he was debating on saying something. He turned, facing away from everyone. “ I know what I must do…” he said more to himself than anyone else.   
“And what is that?” Sakura asked. She had a hint of annoyance in her voice. Naruto turned to face all of them. He had tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath.   
“This...is goodbye...forever...” He said softly. Everyone was stunned. By the time they all got what the Naruto was gone. Sasuke was the first to run after him. They all soon followed.   
“NARUTO NO!” Sasuke yelled. Naruto was at the edge of a cliff. His head snapped up to meet Sasuke’s. “Naruto please don’t do this,” Sasuke spoke softly.   
“Don’t you see Sasuke? They want me dead! All because I am the container of the dreaded demon fox! Kurama isn’t even evil anymore! They don’t understand! I have feelings..I can get hurt...Just like anyone of them! God damnit! I’m human too!” Naruto took another step back towards the edge. “If...If I die, no one else will get hurt because of me…I’ll finally be freed from this torture and pain,” The blonde said taking another step. He was beginning to get dangerously close to the edge.   
“Naruto suicide isn’t the answer!” Tsunade yelled. Everyone was standing behind Sasuke.   
“Naruto...you are the reason I’m who I am today. You helped me see the good in everything,” Gaara said. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. “It’s the answer..when you're nothing but a demon...when you have nothing to live for!” Naruto yelled. “You just don’t understand! If I’m out of the picture...you can all go back and live normal happy peaceful lives...I won’t be there to be annoying..I won’t be there to burden anyone...and most of all I won’t be there to be the cause of pain in others,” He said he took one last step back before stepping off the edge. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact that never came. Sasuke had barely caught him by the wrist. “Dammit Sasuke let go!!” He yelled as he tried to pry himself from the dark haired boy’s iron grip.  
Naruto felt something wet fall onto his face. He looked up to see sasuke crying.   
“I will not let go, you have everything to live for, you aren’t a demon...you aren’t a monster… you don’t deserve to be treated like you are, you deserve nothing but happiness,” Sasuke said as he brought the blonde up. He carefully sat down, Naruto was by his side. Sasuke was holding onto the blonde. Naruto was holding onto him as if his life depended on it. The blonde put his head in his hands. Everyone was standing around him. Worried looks on their faces. Naruto felt another wave of overwhelming panic wash over him. He felt his chest constrict tightly. He couldn’t find release. His breaths began to quicken. He could feel his heart beating rather quickly in his chest. He found himself unable to get a normal breath out. He didn’t know what happened but he felt a slight prick on his arm. He found himself unable to concentrate. His mind was working a mile a minute. His eyes rolled back into his head, he fell limp in Sasuke’s arms. Sasuke, panicking laid him on the ground. He was relieved to find that Naruto was still breathing. Unfortunately they were coming in quick rapid bursts. Naruto was broken out in a cold sweat. Naruto took in a deep breath but nothing followed.   
“Naruto! Wake up!” Sasuke yelled. Tsunade used he medical jetsu to look over him.   
“He’s been poisoned!” she exclaimed with confusion in her voice.   
“Who the hell and how!?” Sakura asked. Kakashi was already on it though. He was already on the trail of the shinobi that poisoned Naruto. Tsunade was now working on getting Naruto’s heart to beat again. Sasuke was begging Naruto to wake up. Gaara followed Kakashi. Kakashi caught the shinobi.   
“You damn bastard! Who the hell do you think you are!” Kakashi was seething in anger. You could feel his killing intent all the way across Suna.   
“I’m just carrying out my mission...to kill the demon!” The guy exclaimed. He was terrified of Kakashi. And he could tell that Gaara wasn’t too happy with him either.   
“Who the do you work for?” Kakashi asked rather rudely.   
“I don’t know he wouldn’t tell me who he was,” The guy said. Kakashi twisted the guys arm at an unnatural angle. The guy groaned in discomfort. “I swear, I don’t know who he is!”   
“Damn you!” Kakashi knocked the guy out. Gaara sent him to the prison. The two walked in silence back to where Naruto and the other’s were.   
“Dammit Naruto! You can’t let go!” Kakashi was at Naruto’s side in a heartbeat. The boy had taken a rather pale color. He still wasn’t breathing. Sasuke was crying and begging Naruto to come back as Tsunade kept using her medical ninjutsu to restart his heart. 

Naruto  
What’s this? Where am I? Am I dead? I got up and walked around the empty room.   
“Naruto please wake up! Don’t do this to me!”   
‘Sasuke? Where are you?’   
I found myself unable to speak. I walked until I found where Kyuubi was. He actually had a look of sadness in his eyes.   
“Kit…”   
“Kurama what? What happened?”   
“You were poisoned...I don’t think I can bring you back this time Kit…” Kurama said.   
“Go back? Does this mean I’m dead?”   
“Not quite yet. Kit, you need to go back...you know you do...you still have much to live for...you still have much to do,” Kurama said. I wanted to go back...but if I’m dead that means no one else can get hurt because of me. The people of Konoha can live normal happy shinobi lives.   
“But Kurama...if I go back...they will all get hurt…”  
“They will be even more hurt if you don’t go back,” I contemplated this. Kyuubi was right. I felt myself getting lighter. Then there was nothing but darkness.

None  
Tsunade was confused. She got the poison out of Naruto’s system...but he wasn’t coming back. There was no pulse...no heartbeat...no rise and fall of the boys chest to indicate that he was alive. A lone tear slid down her face. Kakashi felt a void in his chest as he watched his student.   
Sakura couldn’t stop crying. Gaara was silently grieving. And Sasuke...Sasuke was having a mental breakdown. Sasuke was in a state of denial. He didn’t want to believe it. Sasuke wouldn’t let anyone take Naruto from him. He was sobbing into Naruto’s soft blonde hair.   
There was a sudden inhale that resounded through the quiet clearing. Everyone’s heads snapped towards Naruto. Sasuke moved suddenly to look at the blonde. Sasuke nearly died of relief. Color was beginning to return to Naruto. Sasuke looked to the blonde’s chest, it was slowly rising and falling. Even if it was irregular...it was still a sign of living.   
“Sas….uke,” came the raspy voice of Naruto. Sasuke burst into another round of tears. Except this time they were of relief, not sadness. Naruto was transported to the Suna hospital. Sasuke refused to leave Naruto unless Tsunade, Kakashi, or Gaara was with him. 

Naruto  
As I was beginning to fall asleep I felt a light hand on my chest. “Sasuke?” I questioned softly.   
“Don’t talk...just breathe for me,” He said. I knew what he needed. Sasuke scooted closer to me. I snuggled up against his chest. Breathing in his scent. “I love you Naruto,” He said. I yawned.   
“I love you too Sasuke,” I said, closing my eyes and falling asleep. 

None  
“Naruto is dead! What don’t you get about that! He’s never coming back!” yelled Tsunade.   
“You're lying!! Naruto’s not dead he’s right here!” Sasuke’s words began to trail off. He looked to the body of his lover. He was pale as a ghost and wasn’t breathing. “No...this can’t be happening again! Naruto!”

Sasuke sat up real fast. He was covered in a cold sweat. He looked over to Naruto. He made sure he was still breathing. He thanked Kami that it was just a dream. Sasuke gingerly laid his head on Naruto’s chest. Listening to the calming rhythm of his heartbeat. And listening to the soft even breaths form the blonde. 

 

This was a year ago. Tsunade, with the help of Gaara: finally took back Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke’s love became stronger that day. Sakura was happy for them. Finally everything started to go back to normal. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke began to train again. The council of Konoha was taken care of. And Tsunade finally got her position as hokage back. Naruto was no longer an outcast. Sasuke made sure of that much. Sasuke finally overcame his nightmares. Everything was going as good as it could go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Picking up the pieces. I was originally going to make this more than a one shot, however I couldn't figure anything out to keep it going. Please don't forget to comment if you liked it. Please keep any hurtful comments to yourself. However comments that may help me to improve are welcome. 
> 
> ~Signed   
>  Bri


End file.
